Change Is Here
by AstoundingWriter202
Summary: The Landscape of WWE is about to change forever. When a couple new signees, a few call ups from NXT, and a stand out from the Performance Center are brought up to the main rosters things get turned on there head.
1. The Arrival

" **Another new wrestling story? You didn't finish Kings of Wrestling though." I can already feel people saying when they read this new story. Personally I was reading someone else's fan fanfiction and it inspired to write a new one. Anyway this one will be better, I super promise.**

 **Chapter 1 - The Arrival**

The limo pulled up to the arena and was swarmed by security instantly. They had the driver pull up to a plain black bus and WWE's newest investment or investments stepped out in well tailored suits. It was the Bullet Club, all of them. Cody Rhodes, Matt and Nick Jackson, Marty Scurll, Adam Page, and lastly Kenny Omega. This was a huge deal for WWE. They were spending a lot of money on these guys. Vince had paid NJPW for use of the Bullet Club, he had given them very lucrative contracts, he gave Cody the right to the name Rhodes, along with various other things. This was very unusual of Vince but it wasn't really him who made the decision to bring them. Hunter had told Vince that the only way to gain viewers back was to get them and also have the writers produce better ideas. He wanted a new era in wrestling, that's why he started letting wrestlers push PG boundaries but it was here on the newly returning New Year's Revolution that WWE wouldn't be PG anymore, it would return to it's TV-14 rating just like in 2006. There would be edgier storylines and more blood and more of what the fans wanted and that all started with the Bullet Club, the most dominant faction in wrestling today. As the Bullet Club loaded the bus the Cody stopped six people sitting in the back, it was Finn Balor, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows, Adam Cole, AJ Styles, and Hunter.

"Hey, welcome back to WWE or welcome to WWE if you haven't ever worked with us." Hunter said as he stood up and extended his hand to Marty. Marty shook it and Hunter looked at Cody. Cody smiled and Hunter smiled back.

"Great to be back Hunter, what's your idea for us?" Cody said and looked at Matt and Nick. Hunter motioned for them to sit down and everyone did.

"My idea is that during the Finn, Gallows, and Anderson match against Worldwide (Worldwide consist of Cesaro, Sheamus, Ariya Daivari, Curt Hawkins) the new member of the New Union, Buddy Murphy will attack the three and start a beat down on them. Then the lights will go out and the Bullet Club music will start to play and the lights will come up revealing you all on the stage." Hunter says as he uses hand gestures for emphasis.

"Then we'll have non Worldwide but still international people come down like Jack Gallagher, Akira Tozawa, Gran Metalik, Lince Dorado, Neville, Mustafa Ali, Noam Dar, and TJ Perkins come down. That's when.." Hunter points at AJ and smiles "you come down as the cavalry. You'll clear the ring and the Bullet Club will stand together and tall. Finn, Cody, Kenny, and AJ you'll share the role of leader since you all have been some kind of leader to the Bullet Club. You'll cut a promo talking about how the WWE will no longer be for kiddies." Hunter says and sits back in his chair. Cody smiles and looks around at everyone else.

"Sound good boys?' Cody says and smiles proudly and holds up his hand for a Too Sweet. Everyone Too Sweets him including Hunter.

"Oh yeah, and one more thing. There is a new member to your group besides Cole's buddies, Fish and O'Reilly. He's a young prospect from the Performance Center, I'm jumping him over NXT straight to the main roster." Hunter says as he gets up and walks to the door and opens it. A young man enters the bus, he has hair that comes down to his shoulders and has a large beard that covers much of his face, he towers over the rest of them. He is wearing a black undershirt, a dark jean jacket, and jeans that match his jacket.

"This is "The Ragin' Cajun" Thibaut Thibodeaux. He has impressed me very much." Hunter says as he motions him to sit and Thibaut does.

"He doesn't much but he doesn't really have to since he'll be the bodyguard for you guys as he continues his training in promos. Now I gotta run" Hunter says and waves a goodbye to them and leaves the bus.


	2. The Plan Changes

**Hey guys I'm back for a second chapter, so while I was rereading the first chapter I realized I used two different names for the group Balor Club was facing at NYR. The official name is Worldwide, I got the idea from TNA's World Elite. So without further ado, let's begin.**

"So big man, you gonna keep your name from the Performance Center, or change it?" Cody looks at Thibaut. Everyone else looks at him too. He opens the fridge on the bus and grabs a can of soda.

"Change it." Thibaut says as he cracks the can open. Everyone looks at each other and then back to him. Marty stands up and walks over to Thibaut and grabs the can.

"To what?" Marty laughs and takes a sip of the soda. Thibaut angrily spins Marty around and grabs the can back

"Brandon. Brandon Clay." Thibaut now Brandon says and smiles. Everyone smiles with him and he sits down with them. They wait for security to come get them. Finn, Gallows, and Anderson leave for their match against Worldwide. The rest of Bullet Club stays and play cards until they hear the door open and a tall and bald security guard steps into the bus and motions for them. They quickly pile out and walk towards the entrance where Hunter and Vince are sitting along with the producers and creative writers. Hunter stands up and walks over to them.

"Slight change of plans guys, soi Finn and his buddies are gonna get jumped and then you come out to help but then out comes the other international wrestlers storm the ring and outnumber you. AJ, you'll try and help but then.." Hunter motions to Brandon and smiles.

"Thibaut.." Hunter starts to say but Brandon steps up to him looking him in the eye.

"Sorry sir, it's Brandon Clay now. I thought it'd be better than Thibaut." Brandon says

"Okay, perfect. Now it's less of a wacky character and more a piece of you." Hunter says and shakes Brandon's hand.

"Then Brandon storms the ring and clears it and helps you guys up and you all stand tall with a Too Sweet to end the show." Hunter finishes his earlier plan and smiles. Cody nods and looks back to the others.

"Anyone disagree with that?" Cody says and smiles then looks back at Hunter. He shakes his hand and sees the attack on Finn, Gallows, and Anderson start. He motions for the others and he leads the storm of Bullet Club members through the curtains. As they rush down the ramp the crowd goes nuts. Then they start getting beat down and the crowd starts to boo. AJ takes off through the curtain, once again the crowd goes nuts. The numbers finally catch up to him too and the lights in the arena go out and a hushed silence goes over the crowd. Brandon walks through the curtain and the lights come up as he stands at the bottom of the ramp. He slides into the ring and starts clearing the ring with clotheslines, forearms, stiff right hands, and big boots. Once he finishes clearing the ring he helps the leaders of Bullet Club up and just as Hunter said they end the show with a Too Sweet.

Once the group comes through the curtain they are met with a huge roar of applause. Vince approaches the group and smiles.

"Perfectly done boys, perfectly done. Now I can finally push some good compared to Roman Reigns." Vince says and Roman pushes through the crowd of people in the production area.

"Did I just hear you say what I think I heard you say, Vince?" Roman says as he pushes Michael Hayes to the side. Vince turns to him and his face turns into a scowl.

"Yes you did, for the past four or five years I've tried to push you as the top guy Roman but god dammit it hasn't worked. It hasn't worked because you don't have the fans appeal but these guys. Did you not hear? The fans freaking love him." Vince says as his face returns to a smile but this time more smug than genuine. The Usos push their way forward.

"C'mon cuz, you can walk away from this and still have your job. Don't do anything stupid cuz." Jey says and puts his hand on Roman's right shoulder. Jimmy puts his hand on Roman's left shoulder.

"Yeah cuz, remember we were frustrated at what was happening with us but we finally got a break. Down the road that can happen with you too." Jimmy says. Roman turns around and pushes past them and flips a nearby table.

"FUCK THIS SHIT!" Roman shouts as he walks away. Jimmy and Jey look at Vince and they frown.

"We tried Vince. If we let him cool down maybe he'll come to his senses." Jey says and Jimmy nods.

"For the sake of the company lets hope so." Vince says and sits back down. Everyone looks around and everyone shuffles off in different directions. The Bullet Club walk back to the bus. Brandon stops as he sees Roman talking on the phone in a small hallway near the parking lot. Brandon frowns and continues walking with the rest of the Bullet Club.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, if you have feedback please message me and I'll try to fix things for next time. There will be a next time. If there is any certain superstars you wanna see in this story again message me and tell me.**


End file.
